


Fate/Childhood's Requiem

by CountChoculaButGay



Category: Fate/Zero, Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types, fate - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Fights, Gen, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountChoculaButGay/pseuds/CountChoculaButGay
Summary: Saber and Berserker face off for the last time, but an unexpected reveal leaves the Kid of Britain stunned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Fate/Childhood's Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Fate/Zero spoilers. The show is much better than this schlock, go watch it.  
Also, I know Christopher Robin's true form is the Archer servant, this is Christopher Robin Alter. Besides, Rudy Tabootie was already summoned as the Archer of this Grail War, so Christopher had to be summoned in a different class.

Saber rushes through the parking garage of the building housing the Holy Grail. His Grail War almost at an end, he finds himself having to fight back memories of his original life. "Soon, my friends. I shall be with you soon." The words leave his mouth as he hears footsteps, that of a Servant given the magical energy accompanying it. "There is only one Servant willing to exude that amount of mana outside of a fight... Berserker! Come out and fight!"

At that the Berserker Servant, shadows bellowing from his helm as he stomps through the concrete cave, hunches over before rocketing towards Saber. The intimidating figure's staff is stopped by the bat of Saber, only being able to counter this otherwise surprise attack due to the attackers loud approach. Saber momentarily retreats, jumping back to create space between him and his beastial opponent.

"It is uncouth for a fellow knight to skulk in the shadows and fight behind a mask. If you know me further than the moniker of Saber Servant, but as Christopher Robin, Kid of Britain, then I pray you reveal yourself. Lest you die a coward!"

The towering combatant, trembling with rage, begins to cackle before beating its helmet. One, two hits as the absurd laughter reverberates inside the being's rusted helm. At the third strike, their face peaks out as the shadows covering it's body slowly fade. With each successive clang of the tarnished metal more is revealed. Soon the kid of Britain sees a familiar seam. "No... it - it couldn't possible be." the words escape his lips as his breathing quavers and tears swell in his eyes. The helmet now beaten to bits and leaving no room for the imagination divulges a face that Christopher doubted he'd see in this second life of borrowed time. "My friend, what has befallen you?! Is this my doing?!"

As the cackling comes to a close, the patchwork knight's lips unite into a wicked smile. He once again rushes toward the kid, locking weapons. Christopher, shaking his head to clear the liquid from his eyes, pleads "Was this the result of my favoritism?!" He grits his teeth, chin quivering and scrunching as he forces his eyes shut, too ashamed to look at what he believes he caused. **"IS THIS THE FATE I FORCED UPON YOU?! EEYORE?!"**

The kid bows his head as the forsaken knight reels back his leg and kicks his former owner. As Christopher tumbles backwards, the patched up donkey lets out a few more laughs, teetering from side to side.

"So I **was** a horrible kid?" Christopher posits as he gets up from the ground. "What Andy said was true? I was never _truly_ a good kid... I was barely a sub-par pretender..." The words Andy had said to him during the meeting of kids echoes through his head. "A good kid would never harbor regret for the time they spent with their toys! It is there duty to be the conduit for their owner's imagination! They simply wish to serve to that end! To say you regret your time with them is to say that you cannot simply be content with carrying those memories for the rest of your life! Your wish is an insult to them!"

With realizations, perhaps false, coming to head, Christopher stumbles to his feet.

"I am truly sorry, my friend... I failed you. I failed **everyone!**"

He lifts his bat. "I cannot save the toy you have become..." he readies his noble phantasm. "But I can at least set you to rest, my dear Eeyore."

The doubting kid takes a deep breath. "100 **Acre WHIRLWIND!**"

Tendrils of gnarling roots burst out from the bat, shooting towards an Eeyore that Christopher is sure he created. Stuffing is drawn, along with the magical energy Eeyore's Master is struggling to supply. His body tenses before going limp, supported by his owner's noble phantasm.

Christopher pulls back his bat, retracting the roots and causing them to dissolve into green wisps of mana. Eeyore falls to the floor, soon followed by his owner. The downhearted kid begins to baul, slowly crawling closer and closer to his tore up his friend. As he weeps, he drowns out the whispers of his twice fallen friend. In his final moments, Eeyore's unbridled rage is replaced with clarity.

"_Christopher Robin... I wish I had been summoned in any of my forms besides this... I was summoned as my most wrathful self. The toy I was after years of neglect... I don't know if you can hear me, Christopher Robin, but you were the best kid a toy could have asked for. It wasn't you who was a bad kid, it was me who was a jealous and unfaithful toy. I ran away, travelling the world in search of a kid who could give me half the care you did... But that was in vain. I wish-_" The toy is interrupted by a cotton filled cough from his disintegrating form, still left unheard by his beloved owner. "_I wish I had stayed. Waited out the decades until you could give me to your own child... Boy or girl, I'm sure you would've taught them the importance of compassion and creativity..._" Christopher reaches Eeyore and holds his fading body in his arms, blinded to Eeyore's smile by his tears and deafened by his cries. "_Farewell, my beloved owner... I hope that if we are to meet like this again, I can hug you and reassure you with all my heart that you were a good-_" Eeyore disappears, his goodbye unfinished and unheard.

Christopher Robin regains himself far too late and, kneeling, pledges "Andy's words might have been true, but if my actions turned you down such a path then I cannot allow myself to be content! Not until I win the Holy Grail. Then I will wish that I played with you all equally. I will not allow you, or anyone else, fall because of a worthless kid like me!"

He gets up, walking proudly with a new, misplaced resolve to his final battle. Towards his Master, hand laden with command seals, to his final failure of the War.


End file.
